Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie
SuperWhyMovies's movie-spoof of 1992 Turner Pictures film, "Tom and Jerry: The Movie" Cast * Tom Cat - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) * Jerry Mouse - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Robyn Starling - Jane Darling (Peter Pan: Return to Never Land) * Aunt Pristine FIgg - Eris (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) * Lickboot - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Ferdinand - Marshmallow (Frozen) * Dr. Applecheek - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) * Daddy Starling - The Sultan (Aladdin) * Puggsy - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Frankie Da Flea - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) * Captain Kiddie - Dean McCoppin (The Iron Giant) * Squawk - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Straycatchers - Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) and the King of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Droopy Dog - Robin Hood * The Patrolman - Lord Cucuface (Madeline) * Singing Alley Cat Gang - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) and the Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) * Tom's Owner - Zoey (Total Drama) * Moving Man - Mike (Total Drama) * Bulldog - Chernabog (Fantasia) Scenes # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 1 - Opening Credits # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 2 - Moving Out/Chernabog Chases Bagheera # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 3 - Wham Bam Boom # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 4 - Bagheera and Littlefoot Meets Tramp and Scamp ("What Do We Care") # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 5 - Caught by Rumpelstiltskin and the King of Hearts/Tai Lung and the Rhino Guards ("What Do We Care") # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 6 - Bagheera and Littlefoot Meets Jane Darling/Jane Darling's Sad Story # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 7 - Meets Eris ("Money is Such a Beautiful Word") # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 8 - Bagheera and Littlefoot vs. Marshmallow # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Eris # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 10 - Meets Hexxus ("God's Little Creatures") # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 11 - Escaped # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 12 - "I Miss You" # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 13 - Bagheera, Littlefoot, and Jane Darling Rowing the Raft # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 14 - Reward # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 15 - Dean McCoppin and Wilbur ("I'd Done it All") # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 16 - Let's Get Her # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 17 - Dean McCoppin and Wilbur Chase Littlefoot/Bagheera and Littlefoot Saves Jane Darling # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Final # Bagheera and Littlefoot: The Movie Part 20 - End Credits Movie Used * Tom and Jerry: The Movie Clips Used * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * The Land Before Time * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure * The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists * The Land Before Time 5: The Mysterious Island * The Land Before Time 6: The Secret of Saurus Rock * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire * The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water * The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration * The Land Before Time 11: Invasion of the Tinysauruses * The Land Before Time 12: The Great Day of the Flyers * The Land Before Time 13: The Wisdom of Friends * The Land Before Time 14: Journey of the Brave * The Land Before Time (TV Series) * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas * Quest for Camelot * Frozen * FernGully: The Last Rainforest * Aladdin * The Return of Jafar * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Lady and the Tramp * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure * The Iron Giant * The Rescuers Down Under * Shrek Forever After * Alice in Wonderland * Robin Hood * Madeline * Madeline: Lost in Paris * Madeline: My Fair Madeline * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Total Drama Island * Fantasia Gallery Bagheera as Tom Cat Littlefoot as Jerry Mouse Jane Darling as Robyn Starling Eris as Aunt Pristine Figg Sir Ruber as Lickboot Marshmallow as Ferdinand Hexxus as Dr. Applecheek The Sultan as Daddy Starling Tramp as Puggsy Scamp as Frankie Da Flea Dean McCoppin as Captain Kiddie Wilbur as Squawk Rumpelstiltskin and the King of Hearts as the Straycatchers Robin Hood as Droopy Dog Lord Cucuface as the Patrolman Tai Lung and the Rhino Guards as the Singing Alley Cat Gang Zoey as Tom's Owner Mike as Moving Man Chernabog as Bulldog Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Spoofs Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs